Overtravel stops are widely used in conjunction with actuators for controlling the position of aircraft flight control surfaces as explained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,737 to Gillingham and Metcalf issued Feb. 10, 1987. When loss of control results, Federal Aviation Requirements demand that protection against flutter be provided. A number of approaches exist in the prior art including those set forth in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,603,594 to Grimm; 4,496,121 to Berlia; 4,633,984 to Hudson; 4,173,332 to Macdonald; 4,526,058 to Runkel, et al; and 2,804,054 to Geyer.